The present invention concerns a terrace heating device. It finds particular application on commercial terraces for restaurants or bars or on private type terraces in such manner to permit utilization of said terraces, regardless of outside temperature, for example, during the winter.
Heating devices equipped with heating elements using propane gas as fuel, with which terraces might be equipped during the cold seasons, are known in the art. The heating elements are generally located up high in such manner so as to radiate heat towards the ground. However, these apparatuses have numerous drawbacks related to their utilization and specifically to the loss of heat. The restaurant owner, the cafe-owner or the user typically provides a large number of these apparatuses on his terrace in order to obtain an adequate temperature.
Moreover, these apparatuses heat the air by radiation. Since hot air has the tendency to rise, such a system does not permit that a satisfactory temperature be obtained, specifically at the level of the lower extremities (feet, legs) which, since they are located beneath a table, will not benefit from the radiation. The loss of heat generated with the different heating apparatuses currently on the market causes high consumption in fuel, such as, for example, propane, particularly when one wishes to maintain an elevated temperature.
Thus, the present invention proposes to solve the various aforementioned drawbacks through the use of a simple, safe and effective means.
According to the invention, a heating device intended to heat a space, such as a terrace, includes a heating means comprising at least one heating element arranged on or supported by a support pole. An insulation material avoids the loss of heat. Said insulation material is articulable between two positions, an open position deployed in accordance with its on-position, and a closed position in accordance with its off-position.
According to a complementary characteristic, the insulation material forms a large-scale cupola and, when in an open position, is in an approximately horizontal plane located above the heating element.
According to another complementary characteristic, the cupola insulation material is comprised of a fabric, or comprises a group of rigid or semi-rigid elements, such elements being arranged and articulated on the support pole or on an additional integral part of the pole.
It should be added that the cupola can be deployed in an open position, for utilization, or can be folded in a closed position due to an actuation and positioning mechanism. Also, the heat reflection of the heating element is provided by at least one reflective cupola.
According to another characteristic of the terrace heating device, the reflection of heat is also accomplished by an insulation material, for example, by a fabric.
According to a variation in embodiment, the support pole is placed in such manner so as to be located on the perimeter of the space, arranged in plumb alignment relative to the heating means and the insulation means. It is clear that the insulation aids in reducing the radiation dispersion and/or of the heat that might escape into the atmosphere. However, when it is desired to place the device in the off-position, it can easily be moved for storage. When the device is on, the large dimension of the cupola provides excellent conservation of hot air volume, assuring perfect user comfort with a minimum of consumed energy.